Guitar Academy: Cullen Style!
by amazingcaroline
Summary: Bella is rich, she and Edward play the guitar! Mike does too, and he's a nerd! Alice is still a shop-a-holic!


It was a typical Tuesday night. I was in my chair, burning an awesome new dance mix, the stereo was on, and my hair was up in a towel, drying. I took the remote and turned the stereo up a few notches and rocked my head to the beat. Our security lights danced in my green eyes as I glanced outside my window. I touched my pendant and took the chain in the grasp of my fingers. Sighing, I released my necklace, a gold heart necklace engraved with my name. One word popped into my head. Edward. Edward had been my friend for years, and then we tried dating. Now we were broken in two, not even friends now. I missed him. His laugh, his smile. Not as a boyfriend, that hadn't worked out. But we were super tight since we were in diapers. It just was…different without him. I reached for my guitar and strummed a few cords, but I wasn't really into it. "Lights off." I spoke softly. My lights dimmed off. I took off my necklace and towel, then set down the guitar. Then I gingerly stepped into my fluffy king sized bed. But I got up, forgetting something. I held down the speak button on the intercom. "Good night." I murmured in the intercom, since I was unaware of what room my parents were in. I stepped back into my bed and shut my eyes.

"Rise n' shine! Bella, your breakfast is ready and prepared! Just call down when you want it!" Called the affectionate cook, Coco.

"Kay. Thanks Coco!" I said back into the intercom. "Curtains open." My drapes spread apart, and sunlight poured into my room. I walked over to my walk in closet. I never showered in the mornings, only at night. It took to much time. I grabbed the remote and my wardrobe choices spun around in circles, each one a little part of my personality. I pressed stop and grabbed a funky jean skirt I had splatter painted myself with Alice, my BFF. Then I took a purple, red and white top to match the paint on my skirt. I changed quickly with a hint of grace, and said into the intercom "Please bring up my breakfast!" I went onto my balcony, and gripped onto the marble railing. I loved feeling the wind on my shoulders, the breeze in my hair, the flowery air against my face.

"Bella, your breakfast." Lori, a maid, set down the tray on my small table set and left. I turned around. Yum. It was cheesy eggs with one mini blueberry muffin and my cinnamon cappuccino. That was one of my favorite breakfasts. Coco knew just what to make.

Okay, so there is this super cute guy in that new guitar class I just joined!" I dished to Alice on the phone.

"The one near Maple Tree Café?"

"Uh-huh!"

"That is so cool! Details!"

"About the place or him?" I teased. Alice laughed.

"No, him!"

"He's got this adorable blonde hair and the cutest little crooked smile and amber eyes! And he winked at me when I left! Eek!"

"Like so cute!" I laughed along with Alice. "OMG! That is so awesome! What's his name?!?" Alice squealed.

"Edward…Is that sick?" I chewed on my nail.

"No! Of course not. But it could be you miss the other Edward, and your filling guitar Edward in with him. Replacing even." Her mom was a psychologist and talk-show host.

"You think?" I bit down on my lip.

"It's possible. But he does sound super cute! So prob not!"

"You're right! Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome Bella." She said, sounding like yea-I-know-everything. I laughed.

"Hey listen. I gotta go, so check ya' later, kay?"

"No prob sista! Ciao!"

Click.

Click.

Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin. 'Round and 'round went my twirling closet. I grabbed some turquoise shorts and a black tank-top with turquoise sparkles. I took out a black braided belt to match. I looked good. It wasn't picture day. It wasn't a party. But it was the day I went to see Edward. Well see him in our guitar class. Oh well. Same thing, right? I munched on my whole grain toast with blueberry jam (I loved blueberries), sausage and of course, my cinnamon cappuccino.

"Chauncey, thanks." I told my British driver. I hopped out of the big, white hummer limo. I saw Edward on the concrete steps of the music academy and bit my lip. He looked good. Really good. His hair shimmered. His eyes twinkled. His smile flashed. I prayed that:

A. My hair shimmered

B. My eyes twinkled

C. My smile flashed

D. ALL OF THE ABOVE!!!

"Nice ride." Edward nodded towards my limo zooming away. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts.

"Oh. Thanks." I hoped my adrenaline rush gave me a glowing look instead of a nervous one. "Its…uh good for blasting the music. Surround sound!" I smiled oddly thinking, I'm a freak. I bit my lip, then smiled again, nodding.

"Yea. That's cool." He was so…un-nervous!

"Yeah. It is cool…" I'm not weird, I told myself.

"So…" He drummed his fingers on the steps.

"So…I…uh…like…" You. I wanted to say. "Your pants! Rockin' pants Edward!" I laughed at myself, hoping he thought I was being funny with the whole "rockin' pants" comment. He smiled that movie star smile.

"That's what I was going for!" He laughed and I laughed along. I stopped feeling nervous, or at least showing it. Screw it, I told myself, he's talking to moi!

"And through the ups and the dowwwwns, you knowwwwww, you just knowwww, he'll be there for youuuuuu. That's how you know he is the one! The only oneeee for youuuuuu." I sang and strummed the right notes. Edward, Mike, Jessica and Mr. Banks clapped, and Mr. Bank's glasses bobbled with his bald head. Mike and Jessica were Mr. Bank's other students.

"Very good! Your voice and strumming was excellent. A!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Our assignment last week was to write a two minute song with lyrics and, of course, guitar. I smiled a big smile. I had done it. Edward got an A too! Well so did everyone else, but who cared! "Okay adolescents!" Mr. Banks thought he was funny. Err…not so much. "I'm splitting you in to two groups of two! One can sing, the other play. You must compose a three minute song. And everyone here can sing, play guitar and a dif. Instrument, correct?" We nodded. "Good. Then you can also accompany your other musical talents to make a song. Now begin to instrument!" He chuckled. We stared at him blankly. "Instrument…implement…they rhyme!" We fake laughed. "Now I will pair you up." Please be Edward, please be Edward, I prayed. "Okay….Edward and Jessica! And Mike plus Bella! Class dismissed." My heart felt like a heavy stone. We filed outside onto the waiting stairs and patio.

"Hey Bella. Glad were partners!" Mike snorted and adjusted his fanny pack. He was a complete nerd! I fake grinned but felt like real killing myself. I waved good bye quickly and walked over to Jessica. We weren't really friends, but more like…"acquaintances."

"Please god, kill me!" I sounded out each syllable. Jessica laughed and her brown hair swayed softly.

"I would wish that too girl! Before you got here, I was paired up with that one." She raised her eyebrows over to Mike, who was cleaning his braces with a "special toothpick". Um Ew. "He eats all this healthy fungus stuff when I went to his house to work on a project. And everything was creepy clean. Like waaaay to neat. Except for the music room." She shrugged.

"OMG! I don't like fungus stuff. Do not like it all!" We laughed.

"All I can say, eat before you go there!" We laughed again and Edward strode over to us.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Mike." Jess said blandly. I whispered "Fungus" into her ear, and we broke into hysterics.

"Sorry Edward. We were just talking about neat freak Mike." I said.

"He is so interesting! YEAH RIGHT!." Jessica contributed. We all laughed.

"Oh god, that kid is so annoying." Edward said.

"Definitely." I agreed. "But I'm the one stuck with him. You guys have it lucky!" We laughed. My white hummer limo pulled up. "Oh. I gotta go! See you around! Kay?" They waved good-bye.

"So I gotta go Alice. But I'll call you when I get back, kay?"

"Yeah-Yeah!" We laughed. "Have fun!" Alice said and clicked off. I was going to Mike's house for the project and I had to leave in 10 minutes. But I had to change first. I put on brown juicy couture sweats, because come on, this wasn't anyone I cared about. Then I put my hair into a loose ponytail, and grabbed my guitar.

"So this is the music room. We can work in here. Cool right?" Mike snorted. I was so, so bored. I nodded, wondering how he even knew the word/definition of cool. We were in a grey painted room with lots of big windows, but no artificial light. They was cold, concrete flooring and instruments and sheet music was strewn all over the place. "You want to sing? Or shall I?" Snort, snort went Mike.

"Uh…I'll sing." He nodded. "I think we should do kind of an acoustic version of a popular song, like "Heartless?" And keep the lyrics though, but not make it rap. Just a piano, maybe some drums, my voice and the guitar. And you can play piano." I said, getting into my groove. Who was I kidding, I _was _good at this.

"Uh-huh! And we can't do the drums because I can't play the piano plus drums at once." He pointed out.

"Right. Do you like the idea anyhow?"

"It is an incredible idea. Like you. We should listen to some music to get the ideas flowing."

"Yeah. Probably "Heartless." I said, pretending I hadn't heard the "Like you" comment. Mike put on a waltz instead and pushed up his glasses. He grabbed my hands, and announced we would dance. "Um what?!" He was already twirling me across the floor. "Mike…"

"Yes?" He twirled, than caught me.

"Stop." I pulled the cord out of the wall with my foot. "I came to work, not dance. "

"Work later, gorgeous." He played it again and began to dance. I stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Um gorgeous?"

"Yes. That's you." He snorted and foam bubbled at his mouth. Wow, I thought, I probably wouldn't feel _that_ bad when I shut him down.

"No Mike. I'm not your gorgeous. I…uh…have a boyfriend! Sorry! I think we should start working now." I said quietly. I could've swore I saw his eyes begin to tear.

"Yes. Right, of course. Lets begin." He said briskly. "Who is your boyfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, ya' know…Um…Edward!" I panicked. "Okay let's get to work!" I said just as briskly as he had said. He nodded a sad, slow nod and bent down to pick up some blank sheet music. I walked over to my shiny, white Mac computer on my desk and sat down. Logged in Successfully, the screen read. I had just logged into my IM. I was Bella Girl and Alice was Shopping Queen.

Bella Girl: Hey

**Shopping Queen: Hi!**

Bella Girl: Did you get everything for the party?

**Shopping Queen: Of course! I will look so sexy! LOL**

Bella Girl: Nice.

**Shopping Queen: May I dare to ask, how was Mike's house?**

Bella Girl: …

**Shopping Queen: Oh god, what happened?!?!?**

Bella Girl: NOTHING.

**Shopping Queen: I know something DID happen**

Bella Girl: It doesn't matter. It's not important… Except I lied twice and made him cry!!! :O

**Shopping Queen: OMG! EXPLAIN**

Bella Girl: Well…

**Shopping Queen: NOW**

Bella Girl: Fine, fine. I started discussing ideas, and we decided to do a twist on "Heartless" and I said turn on the song. He said okay and put on a waltz though. He then decided to dance with me. GROSS! And then I told him to stop. Then he called me gorgeous! EW! So I panicked and said I had a boyfriend. NAMED Edward!

**Shopping Queen: No way! Omg, u okay?**

Bella Girl: I am so messed up!

**Shopping Queen: You are not. It'll be fine. Just R n' R. Kay?**

Bella Girl: R n' R?

**Shopping Queen: Rest and Relax.**

Bella Girl: Oh. Okay. I'll try.

**Shopping Queen: *sigh* Want me to come over?**

Bella Girl: Would you?

**Shopping Queen: 'Course. ****J**** I'll see you in 10.**

Bella Girl: Thank you! Luv ya' babe!

Shopping Queen has signed off.

Bella Girl has signed off.

"Thanks for the ride!" I was bubbling with excitement, for I was seeing Edward today. I walked over to Jess and waved to her.

"Hey." She said, as I came over. I smiled.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Hi back!" He said and laughed. Jess tweaked his nose. I was confused.

"That's my Edward!" She said, Edward tightened his grip on her waist. HIS HAND WAS ON HER WAIST! I had just realized that, I had been to busy staring at Edward.

"Are you guys…like an item?" I looked down at the ground, and folded my hands to start praying!

"Yeah. Well since you and Mike are going out, I figured we could all double! So I asked Jess out, and I am so glad I did!" Edward said. Jessica's face was glowing like the sun.

"WHAT??? ME AND CHARLES ARE NOT, NO WAY, NOT! GOING OUT!" I yelled. My eyes were ablaze with anger. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"Mike. I knew there was something fishy, cause I thought you hated him, like us!" Jessica supplied.

"I AM GUNNA KILL HIM!" I stormed over to Mike. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Me? You're the one who is screaming at your boyfriend." He smirked and tried to grab my hand. I slapped it. Hard.

"We are so not going out! I don't like you!" I said, cooling off a little.

"But I like you." He tried again to grab my hand.

"NO. Seriously, I have a boyfriend." There it was. That lie again.

"But if he was Edward, I figured you two broke up. Look, he's with Jessica." Foam formed at his mouth.

"…But it was a different Edward. Sorry Mike, this is NOT gunna work." There was nothing left to say. I went over to the lovebirds, and tried to look happy.

"Hey Alice! What's going on?" I said, trying my hardest not to cry, I bit my lip.

"Nothing." She said. We were standing in front of my locker, and she was waiting for me to get my books so we could have the joy of going to science. "But something's up with you." She crossed her arms.

"No." I bit my lip again, and my eyes began to form twinkling tears. She put her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, were late." I urged us to go.

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong with you! You've been so un-Bella-Ish."

"Is that even a word?." I shrugged off her arm and avoided the question.

"Tell me!" I shut my locker.

"Well…Edward and Jess are going out!" I said in a rush. My tears were turning the world into one big blur.

"Wait. Hold up! Slow down." She held up her hand like a traffic cop and I giggled a little.

"Edward said we were dating, which we weren't! And then Mike and Jessica decided to go out because then we could double!" Those tears turned into hysterical tears. There was a huge lump forming in my throat.

"Oh babe! I am so, so sorry!" Her arms spread out. "Hug." I nodded sadly and got pulled into Alice.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Alice said gleefully when her butler escorted me to her room.

"What?" I could use some cheering up.

"Jasper totally likes me! He asked me out!" Alice had been crushing on Jasper for about two weeks.

"Oh. I'm happy for you. Real happy."

"I know!" Then she realized I was in no mood to discuss boys. "I mean, I'm barely excited at all."

"No, Clara. I am not gunna be a downer. Lay it on me."

"Okay! So were going for a walk in the park. And I'm gunna wear that cute pink top that I just bought…" Her voice trailed on about every little detail, but I could barely hear her.

"Really? A European tour?!" I practically shouted to my parents at the end of the long table.

"Yes. France, Italy, and England for a month!" My mom said gleefully.

"Wow. You guys will sure have fun."

"Yeah!" My mom gushed.

"But Bella, Are you sure you won't miss us too much?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I choked.

"Well, that's a shame. You could've came!" He held up four tickets.

"OMG, YAY! But four tickets?"

"A friend could come." My mom smiled slyly.

"ALICE, ALICE, ALICE! PACK YOUR BAGS. WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE! WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE!" I screamed in the phone.

"WE?!?!?!!?!??!?!" She screamed back.

"WE!!!!!!!!! MY PARENTS SAID I COULD TAKE A FRIEND, SO WANNA COME?!"

"WELL OF COURSE! EEK!"

I got back from Europe, cool and confident. And with a tan! When I got back to the Guitar Academy, I learned 3 things.

1. Mr. Banks quit

2. Jessica and Edward broke up

3. Jessica and MIKE hooked up, but only cause Mike lost his weirdness

"Hi." Edward got up from the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Hello Edward." Before I left, I had told him how mad I was that Jess and him were a couple. And that I liked him. It was awkward times 10.

"How was Europe?"

"Good."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Silence. Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and nodded. Then I walked into the academy, not looking back.

_A month later_

"Hi!" I gave him a hug and grinned. I was EXTREMELY! Happy. _Bliss._

"Hey Bella!" He greeted me. "Can't wait to go for a walk!" I smiled again.

"Me too." He squeezed my hand. "Ya know, I'm really glad were together now."

"Me too." I smiled. Then, without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek. We had never kissed before, lips, cheek, etc. He just as daringly kissed me back. And I knew then that I loved him. My fairytale prince, Edward Cullen.


End file.
